


The Blaine DeBeers Experience

by BreezyDaze



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyDaze/pseuds/BreezyDaze
Summary: With a horrible storm in Seattle, and no access to brains due to city wide power outages; Liv has to go to her least favorite zombie for food. Unfortunately the brain's owner had less inhibitions than Liv, resulting in questionable decisions. But everyone knows the best way to spend a rainy night is with good food and even better sex, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally just shameless Blive smut, because that's what I love writing. Takes place in season 2, Blaine is once again a zombie, but none of the main plot points of the show matter in this fic. I just wrote it for fun, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Rain was not a rare site in the city of Seattle. However torrential down pours and city wide blackouts were. Liv knew it was dangerous to go outside in what the news was calling “Storm of all Storms”, but this was an emergency. She hadn’t taken home any brains in a while, and she was starting to feel the familiar pangs of a brain craving. If she didn’t want to start forgetting basic arithmetic she would need a brain soon. So here she was in transit to the morgue. The roads were worse than she thought making the trip take longer than anticipated. Her mouth started salivating at the thought of bringing home the new brain from the terminal cancer patient who also happened to be a published poet. Not that Liv was a fan of poetry, but she sure as hell had some issues she’d like to work out in the form of prose.

Two things took Liv by surprise when she arrived; the power was out and, Ravi was also at the morgue. Candles and battery powered lanterns were scattered around the room providing enough light to see by. Her face lit up seeing the taller man.

“Ravi, what are you doing here?” She asked, shaking off her umbrella. Her smile soon fell seeing the look on Ravi’s face.

“Please tell me you’re not here for a midnight snack.” He said almost desperately.

“I am, or I was. Ravi what’s wrong?”

Ravi sucked in a deep breath leaning against one of the operating tables before replying. “As you can see, the power is out, and we had a significant amount of bodies in the drawers. The news projects the storm to persist until the end of the week, earliest. No one knows when the power is going to come back on. Instead of risking it and letting the bodies decay, they were taken to the nearest hospital in a refrigerated truck,” He pushed himself off the table walking toward her “Liv I’m so sorry, as soon as I heard what was happening I made my way over here. I tried to get a brain out of one of the bodies before they were taken, but I got here as they were being loaded up.”

Olivia let herself fall into a chair, her stomach letting out an obnoxiously loud growl. “It’s not your fault Ravi, it’s not like you could say ‘hey take the bodies but leave the brains. I’ve got a zombie coworker and she’s going to need them soon.”

“Can you hang on for a day or two? Wait it out and see what happens?” He suggested.

“Unfortunately I can’t. I can feel myself getting dumber by the minute. I need a brain tonight or I might hurt someone.” She sighed, rubbing her temples. If the hunger pangs went on too long it tended to bring on headaches as well.

“Well, there is one other option.” Ravi muttered, not even wanting to say the words as they were coming out of his mouth. Not even his accent, as beautiful as it sounded, could soften the blow of what he said next. “Blaine might have some.”

Liv’s skin crawled with the thought of going to Blaine for brains. “But he’s so skeezy, and I’ll have to listen to him make sarcastic remarks as I go crawling to him tail between my legs asking for brains.” She threw a fake hissy fit feet stomping about as she started putting her coat back on.

  

“Dammit, Ravi.” Liv grumbled as she pulled into the parking lot of Shady Plots. There was one other car there, and she had no doubts it was Blaine’s. Flashy, expensive, sporty. All things he loved. Forcing herself to walk forward the young blonde woman opened the door to Shady Plots Funeral Home. It was a business, despite the state of the weather, Blaine would be open; it also surprisingly had power. This was also the home of his underground brain operation, and what a better day to run a business based around food? Everyone loves to cuddle up with a good meal on a rainy day. “Blaine!” Liv called out, standing in the main foyer. She didn’t dare enter in any further, or else she might get some of the stink on her. Not that Shady Plots smelled bad, but the smell would remind her of Blaine, and she wanted nothing more than to not think about him. She could hear the soft hum of a generator or three downstairs, which explained why he still had power, the bastard.

In less than a minute, Liv’s least favorite person appeared. “Why if it isn’t my favorite zombie. What brings you to my humble business, Olivia Moore?” Asked Blaine, an all too arrogant smirk appearing on his face. His words made her nauseous. Why did the only other zombie with easy access to brains in Seattle have to be him?

Liv sucked in an annoyed breath before speaking, “I’m here for brains. The power is out in the morgue, and they boys in blue didn’t want any of the bodies to rot so they took them to a nearby hospital. I haven’t eaten in days, or else I wouldn’t be here. I’m not asking for a freebie; as soon as we get a body I’ll return the favor. Or even two, if you want to charge interest.”

“You must be pretty desperate if you’re coming to me for brains.” Blaine replied looking Liv up and down. “Lucky for you I was just sitting down for a meal. Care to join me?” He asked, more rhetorically than anything. He turned without her answer walking to his office. Liv followed after him reluctantly.

“I meant more like taking one home with me. Full offense Blaine, but I don’t really want to share a brain with you.”

“What’s wrong Liv? Don’t want to eat with dear old Blaine? Is it too intimate for you.” He grinned with a wink, “See, I’m not one for giving brains away for free. I have customers that need their brains too, and right now all the brains I have are already reserved for them. Who knows when you’ll get another one. I can’t let my customers go without. However, I do have a small amount set aside for myself, and that my dear Liv, I would be happy to share with you.” He told her as he held the door to his office open for her. “I’ll be back momentarily, I need to grab utensils for you.” He said as the shorter girl took an unwilling step into the room. On his desk sat a plate with what looked like hibachi style beef. However the beef was obviously a brain cut into the proper size. Sautéed vegetables, mostly peppers, were on the plate as well as bowl of brain fried rice on the side. A small collection of hot sauce sat on the table next to the food. The smell of it made Liv’s eyes flash red for just a moment. This brain could not come at a better time.

Blaine returned with a pair of disposable chopsticks in his hand. He grabbed a chair pulling it up to the opposite side of his desk for her. “Please take a seat.” She complied, but only because her brain was thinking about nothing but the food. He handed her the chopsticks and Liv all but snatched them from him. She broke them apart without so much as a thank you and started digging in, not bothering with hot sauce.  
“Slow down their little lady, you’re gonna make yourself sick.” The tall zombie laughed as he sat down in his chair. He too popped his chopsticks apart as he began eating. Unlike the ravenous woman in front of him, Blaine poured some hot sauce on the bowl of fried rice before eating. They ate in silence, the only sounds coming from shaken hot sauce and the occasional exchange of food. After a few minutes Liv felt like herself once more, and she finally took the time to savor the food.

“How the hell did you get brain hibachi? Even my near dead taste buds can tell this is legit.” Her question was quickly followed by a mouthful of the fried rice.

“You would be surprised at how easy it was to find another chef that would cook high quality meals with brain as the main protein. After I scratched him of course.” He answered with a sardonic laugh. Normally Liv would have been disgusted by what he had just said, but her mind was clouded by one of the best meals she had since she was turned. Leaning back in her chair with the bowl of fried rice, Olivia finally took a long look at Blaine. He wore an immaculately tailored black suit with grey pinstripes. The button up shirt underneath matched the grey of the pinstripes. His sleeves were neatly rolled up, showing off toned forearms and the beginning of a bicep. His hair was in its classic style of messy and disheveled on the top while still remaining to look neat and put together. A look only Blaine could pull off. Despite the dim light of the office she could still make out the cerulean blue of his eyes as they watched her. As always his mouth was tilted up in an all knowing smirk. It wasn’t until that moment did Olivia realize how attractive Blaine was. He was far from the extremely athletic build of Major, but in no way out of shape. His cheek bones were as sharp as his wit, and she imagined herself tracing them with her fingers.

Then it hit her. This was the brain talking. Never in her unlife would Liv ever be attracted to Blaine DeBeers. Whoever they had just eaten must have been an ex of his, or someone with extremely low standards.

“Blaine, who did we just eat?” She asked, not really wanting to know, but morbid curiosity got the best of her.

“I believe that of a young woman. She made her living in camera chat rooms on the internet.”

“YOU FED ME THE BRAINS OF A CAM GIRL? I’ve already had a sex obsessed artist and a slutty librarian. I don’t need another brain altering my decisions making capabilities.” Liv exploded standing up.

“Well technically I didn’t feed you, I let you join me in a meal. Brains are brains love; you can’t be picky when you’re desperate. Need I recite the cliché about beggars?” Blaine stood too, following Liv to the door as she began to leave. Before she could open it, he placed his hand against the door. Their height difference became even more apparent as he stood over her. Turning the charm up to ten he flashed her an award winning grin. “Before we say our goodbyes, let me remind you that you still owe me a brain,” he leaned in closer than Liv world normally find comfortable, “However. With the circumstances of tonight, I would be happy to take payment in another form.”

Olivia’s mouth dropped open. Was he really suggesting that? “I am desperate zombie in need of food, not a hooker.” She snapped back, despite not meaning an single word she said. The brain was taking over fast. Blaine wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. She felt just how much the brain was effecting him as something hard pressed against her stomach.

“You are nothing of the sort,” He murmured against her forehead, “We are just two fellow zombies, cut off from enjoying our more primal needs with the vast majority of the population. Right now, we’re taking advantage of the one perk we are allowed. The heightened libido of the girl we ate, and our new almost infinite pool of stamina.” Blaine looked down, their eyes meeting. Liv sucked in a sharp breath; the look he gave her could have set fires. In fact one had slowly start to kindle to life between her legs.

“I –“ Liv began to speak but she was cut off. Blaine’s lips captured her own in a kiss that was so hot it could give Mount St. Helens a run for its money. The sheer guttural reaction it caused her could be compared to that of her first kiss with Major. That was a fairytale moment if her life had any, and Blaine’s kiss blew it right out of the water. Not only was her mind clouded with the lust of cam girl brain, but also he just knew how to kiss. It was more than just two pairs of lips meeting it was a statement of need and possession. In that moment Liv knew without a doubt in her mind that no other man on Earth could ever compare to this. Her heart may have belonged to Major at one point or another, but Blaine was something else. It wasn’t love in the slightest, but with one kiss Blaine made Liv want to be fucked against a wall until the drywall broke all while being slowly and intimately ravished on a bed of roses. He ignited a spark in her she wasn’t even aware she had.

Letting her brain take the back burner, Olivia kissed Blaine back. Her purse and umbrella falling to the floor as her hands grasped his face. Her thumbs finally tracing his cheekbones as he grabbed her hips on either side. In one quick motion her pulled her up, legs instantly wrapping around his waist. They broke the kiss as Blaine ground his erection into her. She let out a gasp and practically came apart. She was no match against this man; it was as though he was built to pleasure women. “We’re a little shy on beds here at Shady Plots, but I do have some very nice silk lined, couple sized coffins. Or, if you’re down for something a little less soft, my desk will do just fine.” Blaine said against Liv’s lips, punctuating each sentence with a kiss.

“As morbid as it is, I want the coffin.” She replied as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him back in for a kiss. He pulled back laughing as he made his way out to the showroom floor.

“I shouldn’t have even suggested the desk, I know you Olivia Moore.” Blaine stated as he placed her in the coffin making sure the lid stayed open. Before getting in himself, he unrolled the sleeves to his shirt and jacket.

“You don’t know me.” She snapped back, almost on instinct. Blaine was unbuttoning his shirt as they spoke, his toned chest slowly being revealed.

“I know you’re probably a pillow princess, having Major do all the work. Cowgirl was only used for special occasions. Ropes and handcuffs were off limits.” His chest was bare now as he worked on his pants, shoes becoming a thing of the past as well.

“That’s not-“ once again Olivia was interrupted with a kiss, this one being used to deliberately shut her up as Blaine grabbed her by the neck squeezing slightly.

“Don’t try to deny it sweetheart, now undress.” He let her neck go a little more violently than necessary, but it only excited her more. Major had never done anything like this with Liv, and she was more than willing to try something new. At least cam girl brain Liv did, and that was the one in control right now. Without speaking the two zombies undressed. Ravenous eyes devouring every inch of skin as it was revealed to the other. It wasn’t until they were both completely undressed did Blaine finally join Liv in the coffin. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close to him. “Boat party me is totally jealous right now.” Blaine laughed as he eclipsed Liv’s body with his own.

“You really talk too much.” She breathed through a shiver. There was so much skin to skin contact. Her nerves were firing rapidly as Blaine explored every inch of skin he could get his hands on. Despite their below average body temperature, Olivia could feel a scorching heat everywhere their body’s met.

“You’re going to cum from the sound of my voice by the end of the night.” Blaine stated, and Liv be dammed she believed him. Blaine had a way about him, the way held himself that told Liv he made women cum from less.

His roaming hands quickly made their way to the inferno between her legs. As soon as she felt his fingers brush against anything sensitive she was sure he would catch fire. Instead the exact opposite happened. His fingers easily found her sensitive bundle of nerves and within seconds of him beginning to rub slow circular motions the fire was quenched to a manageable size. No longer did Liv feel like she was going to burn up at any second; instead she felt an amazing steady warmth radiate through her body. It pulsed every few seconds in time with his motions; Liv letting out small moans with each pulse. She quickly adjusted her body spreading her legs to allow Blaine easier access. The second she did two fingers slid inside her without hesitation.

"My god, for a zombie you're so fucking hot. I think your body heat might actually be close to 98.6." Blaine breathed against her neck as Liv's small hand wrapped around his cock.

"Holy shit, I think that's the hottest thing anyone has said to me since I became a zombie." She moaned as Blaine's increased his speed. Her hand followed suit stroking his length the way she knew Major liked. If it worked on one guy, hopefully it worked on all of them. Blaine's eyes shut as his hips pushed forward into her hand encouraging her that she to as doing the right thing. 

"That's good because you're the hottest piece of ass I've had since before I became a zombie. Probably the hottest since I lost my virginity." Blaine laughed, capturing her lips in his own. Olivia smiled despite herself. She knew he was just saying it, but it made her decision to go along with cam girl brain that much better.

"You probably say that to all the girls." She replied as she rubbed the tip of his cock, distributing the small amount of precum.

"You'd think I was what with my irresistible charm and devilish good looks. I could get whoever I desired, but I mean it. I've never had to work this hard to get something I wanted; and I am going to savor every second I get to feel your body pressed against mine." Blaine said as he inserted a third finger. Without any warning or the slow buildup she was used to, Olivia came as Blaine praised and fingered her. Her body shuddered as the inferno returned engulfing her entire body. Blaine did not remove his finger though; he continued his motions letting her ride out the orgasm against his hand. It wasn't until her body stopped convulsing did he remove his fingers. Opening her eyes she was treated to the worlds cockiest most smug grin she had ever seen.

"I'm not even ashamed to say I told you so." He beamed, pulling her face in for another kiss. She wasn't either. In fact, she wanted him to do it again, and again, and again until the coffin was no longer able for commercial use. Liv let go of his cock moving both her hands to hold his face as they kissed. With the fire in the pit of her stomach returning, and growing hotter by the second Liv wanted, needed him inside her. It did not take long for Blaine to comply. They quickly adjusted their positions until Blaine was on top of her, legs wrapped around his waist. He wasted no time positing his cock outside of her.

“Part of me wants to take the time and tease you; make you beg for it until you’re completely compliant and willing to do whatever I ask, but I think you’re better suited for that position than I am.”

“Blaine just shut up and fuck me.” Liv said without any reproach. He complied instantly, pressing into her. The velvety tip of his cock spread her lower lips hitting its target first try. She couldn’t count the amount of times she and Major and fumbled around giggling as he hit her at the wrong angle, or just completely missed all together. There was an innocence to her relationship with Major; they were together for so long and knew each other so well, but they were still very vanilla people. Just happy to be together and enjoy the sensations of each other’s bodies. They found no need to spice things up with dirty talk, teasing, or anything of the sort. It was always nice and satisfying, but she never felt the raw and visceral need the Blaine was causing.

The few pumps it took the blond to fully sheath himself were excruciating. He had no care about her own discomfort, his mind was only concerned about his own pleasure at that moment. He was rougher than she was used to. Pressing in harder and faster than Major ever would, but Olivia soon grew to love the sensation. It was so new and different, and so Blaine. He was all hard rough edges to her soft curves. He wasn’t afraid to get into the dirt and muck, and while she had no problem digging around a human body, she still liked to keep fairly clean, especially in bed. But this was her night to relinquish control. Really lose herself in another person and let Blaine do whatever the hell he pleased with her. If that meant getting fucked raw, then she would just have to walk funny for a few days.

“You’re so fucking hot, I’m not going to survive this night. The more I fuck you the more I’m getting lost.” Blaine grunted. His cock was now fully inside her, moving with ease now that things had gotten started. “This isn’t good enough though.” His words confused her for a moment, before he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her up. When they were readjusted Liv was straddling Blaine’s lap. His hand wrapped around her throat once more, squeezing slightly. “Don’t move, don’t make a sound. The more you disobey, the less oxygen you get. You may only grab my shoulders. ” He told her in a tone that she had no doubt would have horrified her in any other situation. Tonight it only made her more ready and willing. Liv did as she was told, grabbing Blaine’s shoulders to keep herself steady. Despite the cock inside her, Liv was becoming restless with the lack of motion, but she dared not disobey Blaine. She was eating up every ounce of dominant authority he was throwing at her.

Letting go of her throat to grab her hips, Blaine began fucking the tiny blonde in his lap. He moved her hips for her, gyrating them in the perfect circular motion that made her want to cry out. She bit down on her bottom lip as his pace began to increase and he brought his own hips up to meet hers. Liv too was getting lost in the sex. Every motion Blaine made sent a new spark of sensation running through her body. She lost sight momentarily and her toes went numb. Blaine was speaking incoherently into the crook of her neck as he sucked and nipped at it. His hips were relentless, not losing pace as he moved inside her. Liv really couldn’t help herself when the first moan finally escaped her lips. This was exactly what Blaine was counting on however, because his left arm left her hips and made a vice grip around her throat.

“I thought you we’re going to be good for me Liv, I thought you would keep silent until I was done fucking you raw. But you didn’t listen.” Blaine’s hand tightened around her throat and he slammed her back down onto the silk lining off the coffin. He fucked her mercilessly then, not caring about all the stifled moans coming out of her mouth. She could barely breath, and her hips hurt from where he was holding her, but none of that mattered. Liv grabbed the arm that held her throat, digging her nails into Blaine’s flesh, her hips rising to meet his every thrust.

“Oh god baby, yeah just like that. You don’t get to breath until I cum.” The male zombie growled as he relished the look of utter bliss on Liv’s face. He watched her writhe in pleasure underneath him when her eyes shot open. They were the blood read of full on zombie mode, veins becoming visible around the sockets. She launched herself forward, Blaine now the one on his back as she began riding him. Liv’s hands were on his toned chest, supporting herself, while his other hand wrapped around her throat as well. His eyes too becoming red.

The two zombies bit and clawed at each other as Blaine’s cock slammed into Liv. The bonfire that was her body burned hotter and hotter with each passing second. Their speed was completely inhuman, rocking the coffin so hard that the lid tried to come crashing down. They both stopped it in time, pushing back so hard the wood splintered and it fell off completely. Blaine’s pace began to increase to one Liv could not match; his breathing became heavier and heavier. With a final thrust his eyes shifted back to their dazzling cerulean; he slammed into Liv, his cock filling her with his cum. At that moment Liv had he second orgasm of the night. Major had never once come inside her unless he had a condom on, and that was nothing to write home about.

This though, this was something new altogether. She was already growing close to her own orgasm, but before when her and Major had unprotected sex and they were close to cumming together, he would always pull out leaving her out to dry. But Blaine did not give a shit. Their undead bodies were both infertile, and if either of them had any disease it would easily be killed by the much more powerful zombie virus. There were literally no consequences, so he came inside her. The extra few thrusts that allotted her pushed Olivia over the edge. She dug her nails into Blaine’s chest as she came, riding him mercilessly to prolong the experience as much as she could. Every nerve ending in her body was going off, shooting Oxycontin through her brain like this was the first time she’d ever had an orgasm. When she finally came down from the high, her eyes too were their normal blue. She looked down at Blaine, his pupils so large she could barely see the blue in them. His hair was a mess, but then again so was hers probably. His chest and arms were both bleeding from small half-moon cuts. Still inside her, Blaine sat up pulling Liv in for a kiss.

“You are exquisite.” He murmured against her lips. Liv laughed at that.

“You’re not too bad yourself. I’ve never experienced anything like that in my life.” Her chest was still heaving, and for the first time that night, Blaine played with her nipples.

“I didn’t take the time to explore these earlier, and good. That’s the Blaine DeBeers experience. Feeling degraded and dirty all while being ravished, it’s my trade mark. Ask anyone.” He smirked.

“Anyone?” She laughed, smacking his hand away from her breast.

“My sexual prowess is known far and wide, but few get the true experience. You’re one of the lucky ones Olivia Moore.” He said, kissing her again. Liv loved hearing him say her full name, she felt so safe in his arms, despite everything she knew about him. He pushed them forward until they were laying down in the coffin, wrapping his arm around her waist in a big spoon fashion. They lay in silence for a while, listening to the storm outside. Rain tapping against the windows, thunder and lightning booming every so often.

“I should really get going.” Liv sighed after an hour of spooning, her own brain was slowly starting to take control. She was still very much under the influence of the cam girl brain, but logic now dictated her actions, not lust.

“I’m sad to see you go, but before you do let me give you something.” Blaine hopped out of the coffin, helping Liv out as well. He grabbed his pants, slipping them on before sauntering off downstairs. When he returned she was fully dressed, purse and umbrella retrieved from his office. He had a small cooler in his hand. “The rest of the brain of our dear cam girl. I want you to have it, free of charge.”

“Blaine are you sure? I can easily bring you brain when the storm is over.”

“I’m sure. Put that in your freezer, next time a storm comes around eat this. And if you have any inklings to make any videos, or are just feeling a little frisky, you know where to find me.” He winked, no shame in the smirk on his face.

Liv didn’t hide the laugh as she took the cooler from his hands. Normal Liv knew how wrong this was, but cam girl Liv was excited by the idea of another stormy night rendezvous with Blaine. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before making her way towards the exit.

Olivia left Shady Plot funeral home with a full stomach, and a sense of satisfaction she had not felt since her time pre team Z. She really did get the Blaine DeBeers experience. Now back in her car, safe from the wind and rain, she glanced at the cooler on her passenger seat fondly. Maybe she wouldn’t wait for the next big storm to hit.


End file.
